The Jumper
by PossibleWeasleyPond
Summary: Hermione has been at Hogwarts to finish her final year and is now home for Christmas. She decides to spend it with the Weasley's and is not expecting much until Mrs. Weasley give her a very special gift.


**Hello again! Here is a little one shot, well it's not little, I think it's a bit long for a one shot. But it's about Ron and Hermione's christmas after the war with Weasley's. I don't own any of these characters, J.K. Rowling does and she is amazing! I hope you enjoy my story!**

* * *

The Jumper

Hermione was looking out the window of the Hogwarts Express, Ginny and Luna were talking about what they were doing for Christmas. Hermione was just looking out for King's Cross Station excited to see a certain redhead boy. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of Ron. This Christmas she was invited to spend it with the Weasley's and Harry at the Burrow. She agreed and then decided she would spend New Years with her Parents.

She finally could see the station appear, she grabbed her things and sat on the edge of her seat. "Calm down. I'm sure Ron is just as excited to see you as you are to see him." Ginny put her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Sorry it's been two months."

"That's okay I understand."

Ginny and Hermione exited the train looking through the crowd of people the two boys they were looking for were no where to be found. Then all the sudden Hermione heard someone call her name. She whipped her head around to see Ron smiling at her. She ran as fast as she could dodging all the people. When she reached him she threw her arms around his neck kissing him hard on the mouth. Ron returned the kiss with just as much enthusiasm lifting Hermione off the ground.

They pulled apart they smiled at each other, "I've missed you so much." Ron said kissing her again.

Hermione laughed, "I missed you too."

"Come on let's get you home." Ron took Hermione's bag out her hand and her hand as they walked out of King's Cross Station.

* * *

"Oh Hermione dear you're home." Mrs. Weasley came over after saying hello to Ginny.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley. It's great to be back." She smiled hugging the woman in front of her. "Ron why don't you show Hermione where to put her things. Ron nodded taking Hermione's bag from her hand gesturing for her to follow him upstairs.

They walked up the crooked staircase to the second floor passing Ginny's room. Hermione was about to say something when they didn't stop, but she just kept following Ron up the stairs. They finally ended up on the top floor, Ron opened the door to his room. It still looked the same all always.

"I get to stay in here?" Hermione asked as Ron put her bag on the floor next to his dresser.

"Um…yeah." He seemed a little nervous.

"What about Harry?"

"He's in Ginny's room." Ron did look to happy about it.

"Oh."

"Come on we better get back downstairs." Hermione nodded. Ron took her hand leading her downstairs.

Everyone was gathered in the living room around the fire. Hermione could see the the light snowfall outside the window. After about half an hour Mrs. Weasley called everyone in for dinner.

"So tomorrow is Christmas Eve if anyone has any plans I want everyone home by at least seven so we can have dinner." Mrs. Weasley stated. Ron squeezed Hermione hand under the table, she gave him a confused look.

* * *

Hermione woke up to the sun shining in her face and heard someone whispering, "Mione, love, wake up, it's Christmas Eve." She opened her eyes to see Ron dressed and ready for the day grinning at her.

"What time is it?" she asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Eight and we have lots to do today so you need to get up."

"Okay, okay." she started to sit up.

"Get ready and meet me downstairs when you're done." Ron moved to the door heading downstairs, then turned back to hermione who was yawning, "Oh and don't forget your coat." He gave her a warm smile that gave her butterflies.

After a few minutes Hermione got up and began her morning routine to get ready for the day. She looked out Ron's window to see that it had snowed a lot last night the entire field was covered in a white blanket. Once she was dressed Ron had given her his Weasley Jumper before she when back to school. She put it on over her long sleeve shirt then grabbed her beaded bag a scarf and her white winter coat.

She walked downstairs to find only Ron all bundled up sitting on the couch alone. He smiled when he saw her walking down the last few steps. "It that my Jumper?" He asked.

"Yeah," She blushed looking down at the ground.

"It looks good on you." He kissed her good morning.

"Is anyone else up?" She asked.

"No, but Mum knows where we will be going."

"And where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"It's a surprise."

"Ron you know I'm not much for surprises."

"I know, but I think you're going to like this one." Ron helped her with her coat and she wrapped her scarf around her neck. "Shall we?" Ron offered her his arm.

"Yes," She smiled. They walked out into the light snowfall. Hermione told Ron about her first term even though he pretty much already heard about it in all her letters. He didn't mind through he loved listening to her talk. They kept walking until they reached a small hill and Ron stopped.

"It's only right over this hill. You doing okay? I know it's cold."

"I'm fine, let's keep going." She smiled. They reached the top of the hill and she could see a small village with twinkling lights, she gasped, "Is that where we are going?"

"Yep." Ron beamed knowing he made the right choice on where to take her.

They entered the town and there were people everywhere doing last minute shopping or just enjoying the day. "Where are we?"

"Ottery St. Catchpole." Ron said.

"It's beautiful, it's so quant and full of life."

"I'm glad you like it. Mum and Dad used to bring us here every Christmas Eve when were were younger, but as we got older they stopped. So I thought I would bring you." He smiled going her a kiss on the top of her head.

* * *

They spent the day walking around in the little shops, looking a the houses all lit up with decorations and had lunch at a small cafe at the heart of the town.

Around six the sun started to go down and the snow started lighting fall again when Ron suggested they should start to head back.

They got back with ten minutes to spare. Mrs. Weasley was there to greet them. "How was you're day?" Mrs. Weasley asked as Ron went to put their coats away.

"It was wonderful, and perfect." Hermione described where she and Ron went. Mrs. Weasley smiled to see the young girl's eyes fill with happiness and love.

Everyone else arrived right at seven on the dot, Bill, Fluer, Charlie, and Percy. Everyone sat down for dinner and talked about their day. Ginny, and Harry went into the shop to help George out with all the last minute customers.

Once everyone finished Mrs. Weasley rushed everyone off to bed. Hermione went up to Ginny's room to say goodnight. "So how was your day with Ron?" She asked patting the seat beside her on bed.

"It was perfect." Hermione blushed.

"That's wonderful. The shop was fun we had lot's of people. This Christmas is going to hard on all of us especially George without Fred. That's why Harry and I went today so he didn't have to be alone." Ginny looked down at her hands fiddling with her thumbs.

"You're a great sister. I'm sure Fred is smiling down knowing that George is grateful to have had you two there today." Hermione pulled the young girl into a hug. "Well I wanted to wish you a Happy Christmas before you go to bed."

"Happy Christmas Hermione." Ginny smiled.

"Night." Hermione said as she walked out the room. She headed up the stairs to Ron rooms when she heard Harry say, "Goodnight Hermione."

She turned around, "Goodnight Harry. Sleep well." Her gave her a smile before walking into Ginny's room.

Hermione walked into Ron's room to find him sitting in bed already changed reading a book. "Hogwarts A History" in fact. "Do my eyes deceived me or are you actually reading a book?"

"Well I thought I should read it sooner or later," he smiled.

"I'm going to change and then I will be right back." Hermione grabbed her pajamas and tooth brush out of her bag and when into Ron's small bathroom attached to his room. Once she changed she walked out of the bathroom to find Ron had fallen asleep. Hermione smiled walking over to her side of the bed. She climbed in facing him at first, "Thank you one of the best days of my life." She kissed his forehead. "I love you. Goodnight." she turned around and got comfortable closing her eyes. A few minutes later she felt his arm snake around her waist pulling her close and a kiss placed on the top of her head. Soon she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Hermione woke up early around six o'clock trying not to wake Ron, she got up and wrote her parents a letter. She gave it to Pig hoping it would get there at some point today. Then she went into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. When she came out Ron began to stir trying to feel for her. He shot up, "Hermione?"

"I'm right here." she said walking over to him. "I was just in the bathroom." She sat on the bed next to him, "Merry Christmas Ron." She smiled.

"Merry Christmas Mione," He leaned in and gave her a kiss.

When they broke apart both of them were smiling like fools, "Thank you for yesterday. It was perfect."

"I'm glad." He kissed her again. "Come on let's head down stairs to see if anyone else is awake." Hermione nodded. They got up out of bed and started downstairs. George was coming out of his room when they got to the third floor. "Merry Christmas George." Ron embraced his brother.

"Merry Christmas Ron, Hermione. I think mum is up." They followed him down the the living room to find the tree full of presents lying underneath. They could smell something coming form the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley was pouring hot chocolate in mugs when they walked into the kitchen. "Merry Christmas Mum."

"Oh George, Ron, Hermione Merry Christmas!" She gave them each a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Here have some hot chocolate."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said taking one of the mugs from the counter. Once they headed back into the living room more people were coming down. Once everyone was seated around the tree they started to pass out the presents. There weren't as many a Hermione would have had at home, but that didn't matter she was with the people she loved and that's all she cared about today.

Everyone got down to their last gift when Mrs. Weasley got up, "Hermione I have your last gift here." she walked into the kitchen a came back with a package. "I want you to be the last one to open your gift."

Hermione was confused, but she sat there watching everyone else open their last gifts. Then it came to Hermione turn, she had a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach because she did understand why Mrs. Weasley wanted her to open her present last. She glanced at Ron sitting next to her then Mrs. Weasley before tearing open the paper. When she had it completely open she saw blue fabric, it wasn't until she complete unfolded it she gasped. In her hands she held her very own Weasley Jumper. It was ocean blue with a gray "H" embroidered in the middle.

She looked up at Mrs. Weasley with tears in her eyes, she stood up with the sweater still in her hands and walked over to the older woman. When she got to her she could see the she too had tears in her eyes, "Thank you," at that point Hermione could hold it back anymore. "Thank you so much." She pulled her into a hug and they cried happy tears together.

When they pulled away Mrs. Weasley used her thumb to wipe away Hermione tears, "You're welcome dear, I am so happy you like it."

"Like it? I love it!" They both laughed.

"You have always been a part of this family ever since you were twelve. I just felt like now was the best time to give it to you. And blue suits you." She smiled glancing over at her youngest son.

"Thank you again Mrs. Weasley," Hermione pulled her in for another hug.

"How many times dear do I have to tell you, please call me Molly." She joked.

"Thank you Molly." She smiled.

"Come on everyone let's eat breakfast." Molly ushered everyone into the dining room. Ron and Hermione stayed in the living room.

Hermione still had the jumper in her hands, "I still can't believe I got a Weasley Jumper."

"Well like mum said you have been a part of this family forever so it's about time." Ron put his arm around her and kissed her temple, "You deserve it." Hermione stood up and headed towards the stairs. "Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"I'm going to go put on my new jumper."

"Now that you have your own I want mine back!" Ron called after her.

"Oh you are never getting it back." She smiled heading up to put on the best Christmas present she has ever received.

* * *

**There you go! I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you thought and please review!**

**- Meg**


End file.
